


Sucked Dry

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry





	Sucked Dry

He knows every inch of her, has mapped it with his hands and eyes, his blood has soaked into her flesh, he knows her as he knows no one else, not even himself. But he doesn't know her at all.

His Pearl loves the wind and waves in a way he'll never understand. She'll never leave them, not while she lives, and not after. He isn't made of water and sky in the way she is, and doesn't know if, given the choice, he'd choose to be.

Sometimes he cannot bear the sweetness and stickiness of the salt air and the weight and whispers of the water and flees to the unsteady, verdant earth.

He betrays her, in doing so, but she betrays him in her thousand small affairs, her thousand minature loyalties and alliances that exclude him. Besides -- pirate.

"The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

He knows this, as deep as he knows that she loves him in every way she can and more, and that he will never be enough for the Black Pearl. He's not enough, and she'll take him up, absorb him, until he's only hers, and then she'll choose a new love, a new victim, and he'll be the plunder she can offer -- the temptation. He almost wishes he could teach her that she herself is enough to seduce a man. But he doesn't know her well enough to tell her that. Or to know it.


End file.
